Logic
by Shade Penn
Summary: Come And Get It AU. Shockwave slips up, and Jack finds his way out. Jack/Shockwave, Non-Con, Character Death


**A/N: If you read this fic and think Shockwave's being out of character, I would like to reference the wiki itself; it states he can sometimes let his emotions get the better of him (I know, I'm surprised he had them too), so theoretically it's not impossible to assume given his 'slip up' he'd do what it took to 'logically' justify it.**

 **Warning: Non-Con**

 **Diverges from Chapter 16**

* * *

Jack might have missed it, had he been paying attention to Shockwave explaining the procedure for cutting his stomach open, than on the servo which was currently examining it, proding around the seams and plating. A chill ran down his spine, optics widening as he felt it-before Shockwave's digits left him as he turned away, his touch dipped low, well past the stomach seam, to scrap along the front of the panel between his legs.

Jack vented deeply, for once shocked than angered-if only because he wasn't sure _what_ that was. Had Shockwave's servo slipped? The bastard certainly yanked his servo away when he realized what he'd done, but-but...right now his posture said differently. The mech was tensed, shoulders hunched and head lowered as his single optic stared half-lidded down at his servo and his attenae curved down somewhat.

With a start, Jack realized he hadn't imagined it at all. _He...he actually copped a feel._ Revulsion churned in his not-stomach, anger simmering as he scowled fiercely. _I'm gonna-wait,_ his fury subsided as he forced himself to think rationally, to see escape wherever he could find it _, this bastard puts Knock Out and Predaking's obssession with me down too much; is he being serious or...or does he really..._ he trailed off uncomfortably.

While Jack couldn't guess what Shockwave was like all the time, he'd seen _enough_. Enough to know that while he was smart, he wasn't good with others. It wouldn't be that much of a stretch to imagine he didn't handle his own emotions well. _No wonder he acts like this._

Jack though _was_ used to dealing with others, or had at least had more social interactions than Shockwave probably. A plan began to formulate, one he knew likely couldn't have worked with Knock Out because that damn medic would have expected it.

Given the situation Knock Out forced him into, he would have expected Jack to play along.

 _Shockwave might not have, because that would involve guessing someone's intentions._ Jack bit his lip; he found the very concept of giving the bastard's plan any discussion revolting, but that's what this whole exam was to 'prepare' him for. Jack kept himself from shuddering, no matter how difficult it was.

"So," he said, voice still raspy, but calm enough to be 'intelligeble', "this plan of yours...I take it you'd test yourself to be compatible?"

Shockwave paused over his trolley, servo pulling away from the scalpel. Jack didn't need to guess that was going to be the thing ripping him open. "It is only logical."

Jack's jaw clenched, but he forced the energon down as his not-stomach twisted at the thought. "Let me guess, your sample would be the first one?"

"Incorrect," Shockwave replied, "the first I would test is Lord Megatron, the next would be Starscream, then Soundwave, Knock Out, and myself."

Jack narrowed his optics, but this time his interest wasn't feigned. "You don't like Knock Out though. Why put him above yourself?" he muttered.

It made Shockwave pause before answering still. "Knock Out is a loyal Decepticon, and much like with Starscream, while I do not fathom the decision behind their continuned inclusion, I will not question Lord Megatron's choices."

Jack furrowed his optic ridges; though his anger made him want to lash out againt the silver mech, the collected side he was fighting to keep in the driver's seat made him divert the conversation. "It's your project," he whispered, disgust twisting in his spark, "why not take your turn first?"

Shockwave stared at him, and for a brief moment his optics lowered to Jack's lower region before snapping back up. "It is illogical given I lack the proper equipment to impregnate you at the moment."

Jack resisted the instinctive snarl which threatened to break out, but he smothered it by forcing his lips to curl into a smile. "How do you expect the other Decepticons to do it then?" he asked. "As a scientist, is it not also _logical_ to test the...product to see if it works?"

His spark hammered in his chest, painful enough to make him worry it would explode. Shockwave was taking too long to answer, had he actually realized what Jack tried-

"Yes, it would not due to give you to Predaking nor my comrades only to find you have a defective system." The mech said calmly. He walked away from the trolley with the shock remote in hand again, and came back up to Jack. The back of his servo landed on Jack's stomach, who in turn forced himself to stay relaxed, even if the touch repulsed him.

Jack smiled again, leaning forward a little as he brought his tail up to brush up along Shockwave's plasma cannon, ghosting along to his shoulder and letting his tail stroke down his chest as it fell back onto the slab. "It's just us, you don't need to hide," he said softly, "you can be honest...is this _just_ about science?"

"Of course." Shockwave said, but his attenae curved as the back of his servo stroked up and down Jack's stomach plates.

Jack let out a breathy moan, insides coiled tight in disgust. "You wanna touch me though, don't you?" he whispered. "When was the last time you did touch someone, _fragged_ someone?" his optics grew half-lidded, tilting his head down demurely, but his gaze was locked on the remote.

"While I concede it was quite some time ago, it was nothing more than a simple and quick tug of the right wires. I have little need of it now." Shockwave explained.

"But you still have _needs_ , don't you?" Jack pressed. _Or else you wouldn't be touching me at all._ Fury threatened to burst forth at the thought, but he beat it down. He couldn't lose control of himself, not when he might have a way out.

"I-" Shockwave's optic flickered, and Jack was surprised to find the mech had frozen on the spot.

It didn't keep him from pressing on, seizing the lapse in self-control. " _Do you want to fuck me?"_ Jack felt disgusted just by thinking the words, let alone having actually said them.

"Yes." The mech said bluntly, optic blinking slowly as though he realized he said it aloud, but when he spoke again, it was not to contradict himself. "You are giving me the opportunity to see through with a statistically improbably situation. It would be foolish to squander it."

Shockwave placed the remote on top of the console, out of reach- _of them both_. Jack would have grinned, but this was nowhere near a sure fire method to escape. _I just need him to take these restraints off my wrists._

Revulsion swirled within Jack's spark as he realized he'd have to make Shockwave _trust_ him enough to remove the bonds.

The bastard came to stand in front of Jack again, pressing the palm of his servo against his stomach again, and slid down to hover just above the panel between his legs. "I find it curious you would have such a rapid shift in demeanour."

 _Shit, I thought he wouldn't question it_. "Well," Jack started, optics downcast, "I never truly _appreciated_ the gravity of what your plan was. I was angry, but I've had time to think about and-" _I hate you, I hate you so fucking much_ \- "I can see the merit-being able to help restore Cybertronian life," he forced his tone to grow wistful, like he actually wanted it, "it's not much different than when I was helping the Autobots. Only now, with how I've changed into a Predacon, I can see how much more real that possibility is."

"Yes, it is only logical to find yourself choosing the path of least resistance; given the Autobot's time is at an end, it will make fulfilling your duty much simpler." Shockwave said, and when his optic trained on him, Jack realized with a start the mech expected him to _agree_.

 _Yes, ripping you apart will be much easier,_ but he smiled instead. "Yes, it will be." he stiffened when digits trailed down between his legs, curling into the seam on the panel. "What now?"

"You will open your interface panel, or do you require assistance?"

Jack beat back the growl. He didn't want to get shocked again. "No, I can do this." he mumbled, and focused on himself, pushing away every part of him that was screaming _no, no, keep it closed_ and willed it to open. He jerked back as a _snick_ followed, and the draft left behind blew along what it kept hidden. "You mentioned the Autobots," he tried to keep his mind off the very intense stare Shockwave was giving the exposed region, "w-why are they almost over? Have you killed any of them?"

"No, we have not, but their medic has been captured, and he has helped us perfect the Synth-En and we intend for it to power the rebuilt Omega Lock to terraform earth." Shockwave explained.

Jack didn't know if the scientist had known he'd given so much information up, but he deeply wanted to believe that his plan was working, that it was lowering Shockwave's guard. "A new Cybertron." he said with as much composure as possible, because even he couldn't fake joy at the thought of everything and everyone he loved dying.

They didn't have his 'one in a million' spark energy.

"That is correct." Shockwave replied, and his digits hovered over Jack's groin. "While I lack proper means of inseminating you currently, I will check for overall capabilities to see you perform efficiently for Predaking."

"Wha-" Jack's jaw clenched shut, optics widening as the tip of a digit touch something small, round and soft. His legs seized, and his not-stomach twisted as pinpricks ran along his spine, shuddering. "What-was...that?"

"The anterior node fo your valve, and from your reaction," Shockwave rubbed his digit over it lightly, and Jack curled as best he could, "it's quite sensitive."

"Y-yeah." Jack whispered, shaken as he realized how much his body reacted. His denta gritted together as the flat sides of two digits rubbed his nub between them, the friction causing his back to arch while he muffled his keening.

"There is no need to keep yourself composed, there is no one within range to overhear us." Shockwave replied, and his optic grew half-lidded. "And...I wish to hear you."

Jack squeezed his optics shut to prevent himself from glaring fiercely at him. _"Ooohh."_ he opened his mouth to let the low moan slip out. " _Ah!_ " he gasped as the thumb joined the other two digits and rubbed along the top of his nub. Jack's chest tightened as something wet began to form in his valve, and slowly seeped out between his lips as his anterior node became hard.

"It would appear your valve is in order, secreting lubricant to the pleasure I am providing you." Shockwave's vents released a gust of hot air, optic locked onto the valve. "As Predaking is taller than you, his spike will no doubt reflect that; it would be in poor taste for him to harm you-I will now commence with testing durability."

Jack furrowed his optic ridges, but his lips pressed into a tight line as the digits left him...only for two of them to slid just into the slit between his lips. His optics cycled wide as he vented in deep, controlled breaths. He clenched his fists as the two digits pushed agaist the folds, opening the lips, and he flinched as more lubricant dribbled down his valve.

"Upon first inspection, I can see several biolights through the lubricant. Likely more pleasure nodes, given how primitive Predacon mating is." Shockwave said, and let the lips close, leaving Jack with a brief moment of relief. "I shall now do a more in-depth inspection."

Choking, Jack's body froze as a cold digit began to slid into him. Horror settled deep into his spark, but he couldn't stop his act now. "Nnngh." his back arched again as the digit brushed against those clusters, and he felt disgusted for every measure of unwanted pleasure they brought.

The digit slipped past the inner ring, the valve walls rippling and Jack chuffed, wanting to vomit but instead found himself freezing once more. The digit pressed gently into something thin, covering just behind the ring. He flinched as the digit scratched against it, discomforted by the feel of it tugging against his valve walls.

"Fascinating, to protect the breeding tube, Predacons developed a thin film to keep out any impurities until systems likely matured. I believe you organics call this being 'virginal', untouched."

Jack shuddered. As if Shockwave wasn't creepy enough. _Never say that again._ "So what?"

The digit pulled back. "This...is unacceptable." The digit shot forward, and Jack grunted as it poked _through_ the film-and tugged back in one swift movement.

" _Ahhhh! Damn it!"_ Jack hissed as flashes of pain throbbed in his valve, optics finding the flimsy lubricant soaked film stuck on Shockwave's digit, faint traces of blue energon gleaming along the edges. "You didn't have to pull so hard; are you really that jealous of Predaking?"

Shockwave barely glanced at him as he placed the film on a petri dish on the trolley. "To be jealous is to invite illogical reasonings." he explained as he made his way back over, a touch closer than before.

Within reach.

Jack slowly leaned down, being sure to stay a bit back to not cause suspicion. "But you don't like that Predaking can knock me up, and you can't, is that it?" he whispered.

Shockwave's shoulders tensed. "I will," he retorted, "it will take time, but I will have my chance."

"Then why take my seal?" Jack asked softly. "Why not leave it for Predaking," his voice lowered even more, "unless you wanted to show him that he wasn't my first."

Shockwave didn't reply, but his attenae curved again as his optic grew half-lidded.

Jack decided it was time to push for the rest of his plan. He leaned down sharply, where if he wanted to his jaws could crush Shockwave's neck-and he knew it too, from how he jerked away, but froze when Jack's glossa slipped out to lick along his neck cables.

He snickered, wishing so much he could have ended it now, but he couldn't, and so he rubbed his cheek on Shockwave's shoulder. Unfortunately, if he killed him now, he'd be down a bastard, but still stuck-and he didn't want someone to see what he'd done. "I can't believe you thought I'd hurt you-it would make you stop touching me."

Jack caught a glimpse of Shockwave's optic cycling, growing wider by just a fraction. Honestly, he was fifty-fifty on whether the bastard thought Jack would kill him too. The mech's servo came up to Jack's chest, and he let himself be pressed back into the slab, the single optic trained on him for a long moment.

Finally, Shockwave lifted his plasma cannon. Jack flinched as the barrel pressed into the slab, unnvervingly close to his hip. He leaned forward, putting himself even more in range of Jack's jaws, as if testing him. "Do you want Predaking?"

Something about the question set off warning signs, and Jack realized this was it. He needed to answer the right way. _No, I don't want him, "_ No," _I don't want any of you, "_ I want you."

Shockwave leaned his weight onto the cannon, while his servo slid back down Jack's chest, past his stomach, and once more found his valve. His optic locked with Jack's, and he slid two in between the folds.

 _"Oooohh."_ Jack arched, disgust coiled tight inside of him as the bastard's digits began to pull out, and slid back in, continuing until it was a steady rhythm. "Nggh," he jerked his hips to meet each thrust, revulsion beating down the urge to bite the bastard as he leaned his head onto his shoulder, huffing warm air onto his neck. "D-don't you want to be t-touched too? I-I'd never o-offer Predaking this c-chance."

Shockwave stiffened briefly, but in the end Jack didn't care what made the decision for him. All he knew was that the scientist pulled his servo out of him to undo the restraints holding his wrists down.

Jack put his arms around Shockwave, wincing as the digits returned to his valve, but now three were stuffed inside of him. It stretched him uncomfortably wide, but he focused on hooking one of his claws beneath Shockwave's neck, the other snaking back and gripping his shoulder.

Jack moaned, pressing himself in as close as he could with his pedes still tied up-but with his servos free this would be easy enough. "You know," he whispered, rumbling in the closest thing he could ever get to a purr, "what I feel with you?"

Shockwave didn't reply.

Jack still found it in himself to smile, optic glinting as he glared at the wall over the bastard's shoulder. His own digits rubbed into the seams, inching closer to Shockwave's neck. "I feel...nothing but disgust."

In one quick movement, Jack's digts dug in tight on the neck-and ripped his head off. Jack leaned back against the slab, huffing deeply and winced as the digits slid out, Shockwave's optic flickering before finally dying out. When the lifeless body fell back, Jack chucked the head at the console screen, satisfacton coiling inside him as it shattered the computer.

Jack snapped his panel shut, and copied what Shockwave had done to get his wrists untied and did the same for his ankles. He landed on the ground, wincing as pain throbbed in his groin, but he couldn't focus on that-on any of what he did to be free, not when there was still more to do.

 _Ratchet,_ he thought focusing on the immediate path, _find Ratchet, he'll call the Autobots-and it's game over you fucking Decepticons._

With that in mind, Jack made his way to the door. As he passed Shockwave's body though, he couldn't resist slamming his foot into the chest seam, crushing it under his pede, and ripped it open the rest of the way. There was no spark inside anymore, and despite the energon which ran down his arm from it, Jack grinned as his fist smashed into the glass casing.

 _That was for everything; enjoy the pit, bastard._


End file.
